Eternal Youth
by Bethuviel
Summary: Legolas plots a prank, Elladan and Elrohir seek revenge, and Estel is caught up in the middle. Poor Elrond wants to sail, Glorfindel tries to appear innocent and Thranduil has no clue.


_**Eternal Youth**_

_**by Bethuvie**__l_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story, J.R.R. Tolkien does. I am not receiving any compensation for my work, as it is purely for fun. I got hooked on the Mellon Chronicles and well here I am trying to write my own. All reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Authors note: I just spruced up the original version a little, fixing spelling and grammatical errors. **_

**oOo**

Legolas sat on the balcony of 'his' room at the Last Homely House. Spring had come at last, the sun giving it's warmth to Arda. He thought of the past winter he had spent here with his extended family. It had been a tough week, and he was glad it was finally over for him. He had been summoned home for official duties. A smile played across his lips, he would escape some of Elrond's wrath. At this moment, he was never more glad to have had received one of his father's letters.

flashback

Legolas sat in the family room watching the light dance from the warm fire in the grate of the hearth. Things had been too quiet and he meant to stir the pot. Suddenly an idea grew in his mind. "How absolutely delicious." He thought. He went up to his room and got his bow and quiver. He locked his bedroom door and slipped out onto the balcony. He felt jittery with delight as he climbed down and crept away unnoticed.

After twenty minutes he sighted his game. The store room was getting a little bare, so he felt no guilt that 'dinner' would serve two purposes. He let his bow sing and retrieved the deer. Quickly and quietly he covered the animal with snow and branches for his alibi.

Legolas was back in his room, barely able to maintain his features. He changed his clothing and went back onto the balcony. Silently, he climbed onto the roof and made his way over the where the twin's rooms were. "Good, they are now beginning their baths." He thought to himself. He crawled to where the kitchen was located and lowered himself with cat like ease. He opened the pantry and found the object of his desire, a large bowl of mashed potatoes and spoon. He grinned, placed the bowl and spoon into his tunic and climbed back onto the roof.

Legolas was back into his room. He eyed his own shoes and knew it had to be done. "A sacrifice I will make..." He laughed at his own devilry.

Legolas eyed Elrohir sitting in his bath. Elrohir was trying to sing something. He was obviously trying to make it up because he was lost deep in thought and never realized Legolas was slowly creeping into his room. Legolas held his breath. He knew if his plan were to work, absolute stealth was needed. Silently he spooned the potatoes into Elrohir's boots, careful to not get any on the sides. He slipped back onto the roof and made his way to Elladan's room.

Legolas eyed Aragorn. He knew this would be the most difficult of his plan. Aragorn was just too hard to sneak up on. Using all of his skill and praying a silent prayer, Legolas eased to the side of Aragorn's bed. He dared not to breathe; he dared not to blink his eyes, for fear of being caught. Slowly, ever so slowly he bent. He moved his hand holding the spoon to Aragorn's mustache. "Just a dab, only a dab, please do not wake, please, please, please..." raced his thoughts. Legolas bent to the floor and put the bowl and spoon under the bed. Still crouching, Legolas made his way out of the room and back onto the roof.

A few minutes later he was back into his room, immensely pleased with his royal self. "I am the master of practical jokes around here!" He laughed to himself. He unlocked his door, turned and climbed back out of his balcony. Legolas retrieved the deer he had shot earlier and began dragging it back to the manor. He made an effort at singing to ensure all would see he had been hunting. Sure enough he was met by Erester in the courtyard.

"Ai, Legolas, I see you have been putting your archery skills to use!"

"Yes, Erester, and I was so hoping you would make some of that marvelous venison of yours, you know the one with the red berry gravy."

"For you, Legolas, anything." Erester took the deer from him and disappeared around the corner. Legolas continued on into the house and bumped into Glorfindel.

"Oh, my lord, excuse me, I am tired and did not see you." Glorfindel eyed the young prince and crinched his nose.

"What have you been doing Legolas; there is a smell about you?"

"I have been hunting and successful at that. I have asked Erester for a special dish tonight." Legolas raised his arms and smelled himself. The deer smell had gotten onto him. He smiled to himself and thought "Good!" Aloud he said, "I had best bathe and change before dinner."

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas, "Yes, or Lord Elrond will banish you from the table before you can eat your request."

Legolas laughed and went up to his rooms.

Glorfindel continued on his way to Elrond's study. He smelled the front of his tunic, afraid the odor might have wiped off onto him. Satisfied he had not gained any new scent he knocked on the door of the study. "Glorfindel." A voice said behind him. He turned and saw Elrond walking toward him.

"Ah, Lord Elrond, I was about to meet with you."

"I was outside, gathering some herbs for my medicine pantry. Do you know, I saw the most peculiar thing? Why, I am at a lost to understand any of it."

"Pray, do tell, my lord, together we will master the mystery." They both entered the study and closed the door behind them.

**oOo**

Legolas had just taken the quickest bath in his life and was dabbing his toes into his shoes. He could not bear any more to get onto him.

Screams erupted and Legolas jerked his head. Curses in dwarvish could be heard echoing in the halls of the Last Homely House. Quickly Legolas started screaming and cursing also. He stopped midway to his door and laughed to himself, then began cursing again. He flung the door open and stared at Elrohir and Elladan. Their eyes were boiling cauldrons of anger. He held his shoes up quickly and muttered some more curses. Together, all three clinched their teeth and ran to Aragorn's room.

Aragorn sat up in his bed. He knew he had heard screaming and cursing. "Ay, El, Ro, what have you done now?" He stood up, smoothing out his tunic when his door burst open. He stared wide-eyed at three very angry elves, clutching boots and shoes. He looked at their feet and saw them covered with a white gooey mess. "By the Valar, what has happened?"

Slowly they advanced at him, pointing their fingers and muttering curses and promises of pain. He held up his hands, realizing they thought he had somehow done this to them. "Ai, brothers, I have not done this, I am innocent!"

"Look Ro, on his mustache!" Accused Legolas. They circled him.

"Here, El, under his bed, a bowl of the stuff." Vented Elrohir.

Aragorn had never heard his brothers breathe so hard, nor speak so clipped.

"The spoon is still on his bed Legolas!"

The three pounced on Aragorn, clubbing him with their shoes, cursing all the more. Legolas pulled his punches, not really wanting to inflict any real harm on the ranger.

Aragorn twisted around, trying to get away, but only succeeded in getting knocked to the floor, taking them with him. Now he lay under a pile of them, helpless to get away. They continued to pummel him with their shoes causing the mashed potatoes to fly everywhere and onto everyone. This only infuriated them more. Particularly Legolas, who possessed a real aversion to dirt.

Elrond and Glorfindel rushed into the room, Elrond's face full of fury at the madness before him. Glorfindel looked at Elrond and cringed in fear. Elrond's face was a bright shade of red as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Stop this now!"

Instantly all the four looked up and grew three shades paler at the sight of their father.

Aragorn began crawling over to his father, "Ada, help me, they're trying to kill me."

Elrond shook Aragorn off of his leg, "You. May. Not. Kill. Him. Until _after._ He's. Fulfilled. His destiny!" Elrond paced the room, surveying the mess; he began muttering under his breath. He raised his right arm and pointed the forefinger stiffly at each of them, "You all will clean this disaster up! Yourselves with it!" His voice was clipped, and the younger elves trembled before his fury. Elrond clinched his fists and stomped out of the room, muttering curses to himself, occasionally choking air.

Glorfindel shut his dangling mouth, pulled himself out of his stupor, and shuffled out behind Elrond.

It was Elrohir who broke the silence. "Estel, you will clean up this mess, while we clean ourselves up!" He hissed. He, Legolas, and Elladan walked out of the room with their noses up, shoulders squared, covered in mashed potatoes, with rat's nests for hair.

Aragorn stood up, confused and dripping mashed potatoes.

Inside his room, safely behind a locked door, Legolas grabbed a cloth and wiped his face several times. He buried his face into his pillow and cackled like a witch.

Dinner was delayed an hour when three elves and one human sat down quiet as mice, quietly enduring Elrond's glare. Legolas thought the red berry gravy was superb.

**oOo**

Later that night...

Elrohir and Elladan silently crept out of their rooms and met outside of Aragorn's room. Legolas opened his door and peered out at them. "What are you two doing?" he whispered.

The twins looked aghast and their mouths popped open, fearful that their careful planning had been for naught. "We, ah, we.. Well we were just going..." began Elladan,

"To the kitchen." Finished Elrohir, "A case of the midnight hungries," interjected Elladan bobbing his head up and down.

The prince glanced them over, knowing they were being less than truthful, "And what pray tell were you going to do with that shaving kit?"

"Clean carrots?" Elrohir offered weakly. Legolas suppressed a grin, a twinkle in his eye. The twins knew their game was up. Legolas quickly decided this was too good to pass up.

"Only if I get to help _clean_ the carrot." He wickedly giggled. The twins beamed at their co-conspirator.

"Come then, mellon nin, we will teach this proud peacock to put mashed potatoes into our shoes while we bathe."

Legolas clinched his stomach muscles to keep from laughing. This was really too good. Elrohir and Elladan honestly believed it had been Aragorn earlier in the afternoon that had played the prank. Legolas had set everything up beautifully. He also knew he was dead if they ever found out different. "But wait, El, Ro, Estel is hard to sneak up on. How can we do this without him waking?"

"Oh, Erester was more than glad to lend aide after he found out what that scoundrel had done." Elladan smiled, "A little sleeping powder into Estel's wine. He will not wake anytime soon. Come; let us have our way with him." Legolas stepped back, shocked by the look on Elladan's face. Elrohir kept smiling that dumb eager smile and bobbing his head up and down.

"Understand Legolas, this is war, and that human brother of ours more than deserves this." Elladan smiled even bigger.

"I am with you, my brothers." Legolas placed a hand on each of their shoulders. With stern faces, the three crept in and stood over a sleeping Aragorn.

**oOo**

Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan sat outside on the patio, a picture of youthful innocence. They had risen with the sun in anticipation of the day. A shrill scream pierced the air and they all three stood up alert. This was the moment for which they had been waiting. A few moments later, Aragorn ran out side and spotted them. He raised his sword into the air, "I'm going to kill you all!" He ran straight for them.

"Ai, we did not do that to his head," Legolas screeched.

"Brother, we only did your beard," yelled Elrohir.

"And your mustache!" Added Elladan. The three elves ran for their very lives.

Glorfindel stepped back behind the curtain in Elrond's study, putting the scissors into the desk drawer. He rubbed his hands together and giggled. He had witnessed the scene on the patio. He felt sorry for Estel, but he could not help himself. And he knew he was safe, who would ever suspect, Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer, a mighty and respected lord, of being Aragorn's new hair dresser? He stopped laughing and stood up straight when he heard footsteps running out the front. Glorfindel quickly followed the blur of robes he guessed was Elrond trying to save his sons from their early demise.

Elrond ran into the stables and hopped on the first horse he came to. He sped out onto the patio and urged the horse to use all speed. Glorfindel had followed on another horse. Elrond sped the horse towards Estel and stopped between him and his other sons and Legolas. Glorfindel went a little further past Elrond, and stopped closer to the other now stopped elves. Elrond lost his composure and had to close his mouth, his face clearly in shock. "My stars, Estel, what happened to you?" Estel dropped his sword and sat down dejected.

"I do not know Ada. I just do not know."

Elrond looked at Estel and had to clinch his teeth to keep from laughing. The right side of Estel's mustache had been shaved off, and his beard was a perfect checkerboard of hair and face. But his hair was unlike anything Elrond had ever seen, let alone imagined. Elrond glanced up at the sky and looked again on Estel's hair. His hair had been cut to a checker board with alternating lengths of hair that stood straight up. Out of the shorter blocks of hair came a few wisps of hair of his original length. "He looks ridiculous!" Thought Elrond, and he turned his horse away to hide the laughter that was trying to break from him. "I cannot laugh, I cannot laugh, I cannot laugh, I cannot laugh." Elrond turned again to face Estel. He stared at Estel's neck, fearing he would burst out laughing if he were to look upon his head.

"Estel," began Elrond using his most stern voice, "give me your sword." Aragorn shot a wary look up at his father. "They may deserve it Estel, but they are my sons as well, and no you may not kill them. Legolas neither. Thranduil would bring all his might against us in war. No my son, you may not kill anyone. Give me your sword now." He held out his hand.

Estel stood and reluctantly surrendered his sword to his father. Elrond slid off the horse and embraced his son. Estel began to sob, "Ada, I do not understand, I have done nothing to anyone. I am innocent. And look what they did to me. Just look what they did to me." Estel pulled away from his father, tears running down his face, "Just look at me Ada. I am ruined. All will see me and laugh. Ada, the rangers, ai! Ai! Oh Valar, Arwen...I am ruined Ada. I will save no one." Elrond pulled his son back into his embrace and rubbed his back. "I know how I will save middle earth, Ada, I will let Sauron look upon me and laugh himself to death." Estel pulled away from Elrond and turned around and around, his longest strands of hair billowing up in the air. "Here stands the savior and future King of men and middle earth." Estel slumped into a heap onto the ground and shook.

Elrond could not tell whether Estel laughed or cried. "He has gone mad," he spoke to no one in particular. Glorfindel slid off of his horse and stood beside Elrond.

Glorfindel suppressed laughter boiling up inside of him. He guessed if Lord Elrond found out he was even minutely responsible for Estel's current condition, Balrog Slayer or not, he would be back in the Halls of Mandos before he could blink. He pursed his lips and put a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Best to look innocent," he thought and looked at Estel with as much sympathy as he could muster.

Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas shuffled to Elrond, extremely nervous and ready to take flight again. They said nothing, but stared at Estel.

"Glorfindel, escort these three to my study, stand guard and allow no one to leave. I will see to Estel," said Elrond. He gave the sword to Glorfindel, scooped up his son Estel and carried him to his room.

Glorfindel stared after Elrond. He had never been told to stand guard over any member of Elrond's family before, let alone the prince of Mirkwood. "Come, you heard your father and Lord, to the study, no trouble now."

Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas' shoulders slumped, but they obeyed.

**oOo**

Elrond came into the study after an hour. "Sit." He commanded as he strove to his desk and sat down. "I want to know what in the name of the Valar has been going on in my house for the past two days." He quickly held up his hand, "No. Silence."

He glared at each one in turn. "I do not want to know. But it will continue no further. This stops now." He said while he jabbed a finger on his desk. He sat in silence for a few minutes and stared at Legolas. He watched him squirm in his chair. "Each of you is lucky I do not throw you into my prison cells for a week. As it stands all of you will be expected to serve your punishment for the remainder of this week...maybe next week as well."

Elrond seethed inside. "You three will scrub every cobble stone in my court yard, patio, and garden on your hands and knees with hand brushes. Then you will clean and polish every statue on my grounds until they glisten. Then you will scrub my barns from roof to floor, wall to wall and everything inside them. And this is just for starters." His voice remained steady, commanding, with no hesitation. "Well, why are you still sitting here? You have plenty to occupy your time now."

El, Ro, and Legolas had retreated further back into their chairs with every spoken word, until Elrond demanded they get started. They jumped up and ran to escape his voice and glaring eyes.

Elrond wiped his face with his hands and looked at Glorfindel. "I have been cursed. That's what all this is, a curse. I should just set sail now while I'm still alive."

"My lord Elrond, you have been a most patient father, and your judgment and punishment is most fair. I say they will have no more time for mischief, and plenty of aches and blisters to remind them should they have a thought of more."

Elrond lowered his head on his desk, waved Glorfindel away, and hid in the safety of his study for the remainder of the day.

end flashback

**oOo**

Legolas rose from his bench and considered himself lucky. His things were packed and he was ready to go home. Estel was still mad at him, but not as furious as at the beginning. Still, no one knew of his part as instigator, and he feared what Elrond would do to him should he ever be found out. He looked at his hands. The blisters were healing and his knees and back did not ache as badly today. He thought of Estel again. Elrond had given him a hair cut that evened everything out, cleanly shaved him and Estel's pride was well on the mend.

Legolas rubbed his jaw. Estel had punched him after Legolas had suggested that after a month Aragorn would look just as scruffy as before. He gathered his bow and quiver and went to the barn. In a few moments he was sitting astride his horse in the courtyard bidding farewell to his extended family.

"Legolas," called Elrond as he ran up beside him, "I do love you still. And you are still a most welcome member of this family." Elrond grasped Legolas' hand. "I am sending Glorfindel with you on this journey. He will be taking some items your father requested." He lowered his voice and smiled, "In fact I love you and Glory so much, I'm going to give you both a day's start before I spill the beans on you both, and those three come after you." Elrond grabbed the reins of Legolas horse, enjoying the prince's distress clearly shown on his face. "I remembered that day, a little squirrel all over my roof. I couldn't understand what you were doing. All the pieces fell into place when I calmed down. Still my cobblestones look very nice." Elrond smiled, happy in his revenge, and continued, "You'd best be on your way. Wouldn't want your father to worry now would we?" 

Legolas swallowed hard, sheen of perspiration began to coat his body.

Glorfindel rode up beside Legolas. "I am ready my Lord Elrond. I will deliver this to King Thranduil as you have requested."

Legolas stared at Glorfindel in shock. He suddenly understood what had happened to Estel's hair.

"Oh, Lord Glorfindel, Legolas has something to tell you to give you heart on your journey. Good speed and _safe_ journey, _both_ of you." Glorfindel frowned, not understanding the sarcasm, but Legolas' eyes grew wide, his stomach knotting inside of him. Without warning Legolas sped away as if all the orcs of Mordor were on his trail. Glorfindel followed, calling for Legolas to slow.

**oOo**

King Thranduil stood watching the gates waiting for his son. Runners had come, telling of Legolas and Glorfindel riding hard, laying low in their horses necks. But they did not understand because the only ones following the two were the sons of Elrond, about two miles back, riding just as hard. Thranduil laughed to himself, wondering what mischief they had gotten themselves into. "Legolas and Glorfindel are obviously guilty of something."

Legolas sped through the gates of his father's kingdom, stopping only momentarily, "Close the gates. Allow no entry, especially to that human and his brothers, do not harm them, but allow no entry. Quickly, obey your prince!"

The guards jumped, startled by the command of their prince, and shut the gates. Legolas said the secret words and sealed the gates. "No entry!" He growled as he and Glorfindel sped to the doors of the palace. They stopped and hopped off their panting horses. Glorfindel hardly bowed and ran into the palace. Legolas ran to his father and grabbed the front of his king's robes. "Protect me, Ada, please. I am the son of your loins, heir of your kingdom, and crown prince." Legolas glanced at the gates and saw the sons of Elrond approaching. "Ai!" He cried.

"I love you, Ada, I always have, Please don't let them get me." Legolas eyes showed fear, and pleading at the same time. "If you have to," he paused then squinted his eyes, "sacrifice Glori to appease them." With that he ran into the palace, straight to his room and barricaded the door.

Thranduil stood, looking to where his son had run, to his gates, and back and forth again. He alternated clearing his throat, and blinking. He was at a total loss and knew not where to go or what to do.

"Is that Estel?" He thought. "His hair is much shorter than I remember, and where is that scraggly beard and mustache he was so proud of?"

**oOo**

_**Authors Note: Please leave a review.**_


End file.
